Singapore Buses route 92
Service 92 is a trunk route from Ghim Moh and loops at Science Park Drive, going via North Buona Vista Road, Ghim Moh Road, Ulu Pandan Road and Mount Sinai Rise. It operates in a “double continuous loop” fashion, looping at Science Park before returning to Ghim Moh and heading to Mount Sinai Rise before looping back again and ending at Ghim Moh Ter. Service 92 serves Ghim Moh, Mount Sinai and Singapore Science Park I with bus connections to Buona Vista MRT. The continuous loop nature of the route means that passengers can get from Ulu Pandan to Buona Vista without changing buses; buses will swaps drivers at Ghim Moh Terminal and the bus continues its journey. Technically, commuters can stay onboard for as long as they wish, as the bus makes its rounds and commuters are not required to alight anywhere. From 2000hrs on Weekdays and 2006hrs on Saturdays, buses leaving Ghim Moh Ter will terminate at Science Park Dr (Opp The Rutherford). On the eves of Christmas, New Year and Lunar New Year, the operating hours are the same as that for Saturdays If it falls on a Sunday, there will be no operation. This service operates two shortworking trips to cater to heavy demand between Singapore Science Park I and Buona Vista MRT station. Formerly operating on the Dennis Darts, it was retired in 2010 after it needed high capacity, such as Volvo B10M Mark III, then Volvo B10M Mark IVs and then Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaros. Service 92M Service 92M is a trunk service plying from Ghim Moh Bus Terminal and looping at North Buona Vista Road, passing through Buona Vista MRT, Ghim Moh Estate, Mount Sinai and Pandan Valley. It is a route variant of route 92, plying on Sundays and public holidays only. It improves bus connections for residents at Ghim Moh, Mount Sinai and Pandan Valley which rely on service 92 for bus connections to Buona Vista MRT. The route was launched on 30 August 2015. Previously, service 92 operating hours were catered to the Singapore Science Park employees and hence operated on weekdays and Saturdays, with no service on Sundays and public holidays, leaving residents with no direct bus connections to Buona Vista MRT. 92M fills up the lost operating hours by running on Sundays and Public Holidays, offering direct bus connections to Buona Vista MRT. It also offers connections to Ulu Pandan Community Centre, MOE HQ (Ghim Moh) and Blk 20 Market & Hawker Centre. The route operates in a continuous loop nature, meaning that passengers onboard the bus from Mount Sinai will not have to change bus at Ghim Moh Terminal. The bus will continue its journey to Buona Vista MRT Station after a short toilet break for the driver or change of drivers. History *'29 September 2014': Declared wheelchair-accessible bus (WAB) service. Extended to loop at Normanton Park; calls at three new bus stops along Science Park Drive. *'30 August 2015': Service 92M introduced between Ghim Moh Ter and Mount Sinai Dr (Loop), operating on Sundays and public holidays only. *'9 July 2017': Service 92M was even extending operating hours, and introduction of special departures from Ghim Moh Terminal to Buona Vista Station Exit D. Route Information